Grand Theft Auto Episode 4: All Out War
by bleedgreen99
Summary: The fourth episode in the GTA Saga is here. Alex Polk and his friends finally have a chance to grab the upper hand in what has been an uphill battle against Connor Fox and Morgan Madden. After losing many people along the way, now is the time to push the attack, raging war across Los Santos which will certainly cause chaos in the aftermath. Follow along in their attempt to get even


Author's Note:

For those of you who have read "To Live and Die", "Far From Over", and "Turn for the Worst", the fourth installment is finally here. It will be shorter than all four previous stories as to not draw out the plot for too long. This episode will bring a lot more action, and will see most of the cast taken out or leaving the series as a way to slowly bring things to an end. Sorry for such a long wait, but there has been a lot going on, but I'm doing my best to get back into writing. Let me know how you enjoy the first chapter, and if there are any signs of people enjoying it, I'll continue it. Who am I kidding, I'll probably continue it anyway. Here it is! All Out War.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Alex Polk slowly pulled up outside of the Los Santos International Airport and parked his car. Sitting next to him in the passenger seat was Steven, who had multiple bags of luggage with him. The two looked at each other and Alex smirked. Steven smiled back at him, opening the door on his side and stepping out of the car.

"I can't thank you enough for what you did. You saved our lives basically." Alex said. Steven grabbed a few of his bags out from the car, while his dog Buster hopped out of the backseat and down onto the ground next to him.

"Well you owe me this at least. You blew up my fucking house." Steven said, chuckling to himself. Alex couldn't help but let out a little laugh of his own, tapping his thumbs on the steering wheel of the car. With all of his luggage out of the beat up four door, Steven sighed and extended his hand towards Alex.

"Have a good life man." Alex told him, accepting the handshake while Steven nodded his head.

"You too. Get out of this life as quick as you can." Steven said to him. Alex nodded in agreement. Steven then shut the door to the car and walked into the Airport, with his dog following right at his feet.

"I plan on it." Alex muttered to himself. He pulled out a map of the state given to him by Smiles with a location circled in red marker that was supposed to be a meet up spot. He folded up the map, put the car into drive, and was quickly back into the fucked up reality he lived in.

* * *

Driving into a crowded trailer park that was on the outskirts of Sandy Shores, Alex stopped his car and saw the other standing around with Smiles and the leader of the biker club that had agreed to help them, Damon Pearce. Alex got out of the car, looking at a beaten down Sergeant Boles who was lying on the ground at Colton's feet.

"Leo, Tank, Heath, Clarence… take him out of here. There's an abandoned house down in Sandy Shores where I want you to put him." Alex said. The four nodded at their "boss" and moved to the car he had driven. Leo and Tank carried Boles to the trunk, while Heath and Clarence got into the driver and passenger seats. Leo and Tank hopped into the backseat of the car and the five quickly left the biker gang's trailer park.

Catherine, Sarah, Tyler, Sergio, Colton and Carlos were all led to an empty trailer while Smiles put his hand on Alex's shoulder and walk with him to the edge of the trailer-park, where a small body of water was that showed Sandy Shores in the distance.

"Just to update you on some stuff, that dude Robbie… he ran off after you took Steven to the airport. Didn't think it was a big deal, assumed he wanted to distance himself." Smiles let Alex know.

"The dude's a nutjob. But… it's better that he is on good terms with us." Alex said, staring at the dirt under his feet. He kicked around a rock as Smiles nodded his head.

"The girls seem fine, we grabbed everyone from the Church after the whole blown up house thing. Colton seems a little unstable, just thought you should know." Smiles said. "I've also been reaching out to the gang leaders." Alex looked up after hearing that.

"Why?" he asked.

"Trying to end things quickly. Have them all in one place just to take them all out." Smiles said. "I have Damon on my side, his boys will have my back. I'm keeping the Vagos out of it. They haven't been okay with this side of my leadership."

"You gonna get outed?" Alex questioned.

"No. If I do, I'll have Damon and the Lost MC pay them a visit." Smiles said, for once not smiling at the thought of having to deal with his own men.

"They tried this before though. Getting all the leaders together. Didn't end well if I remember." Alex said, combing his hair back with his hand.

"Trust me, I heard it all already from The Reaper. I'm gonna make sure things go the way I want them to. Which is a fuck up." Smiles reassured his newest friend.

"Just let me know what you need me to do." Alex said, slapping Smiles on the back. "I'll go tell the others what's up." The two gave each other a quick nod before Alex turned around and walked to the trailer where his friends were sent. Smiles pulled out a flip-phone and hit one of the buttons, quickly calling one of the other leaders.

"Jiao! Buddy! We need to talk. Business." Smiles said, slowly smiling as he walked back and forth while listening to the leader of the Triads rant to him from the other end. "Maddog, The Reaper, and Javier have all agreed to be peaceful. No need to worry about a fight. Now let me explain." Smiles began to preach as he walked around the edge of the trailer park.

* * *

Chief Emma Grimes was sitting in her office, rubbing her temples as continuous reports of gang conflicts, muggings, shootings, car jackings, and other gang related violence flooded her inbox. Her own officers had kept coming in with calls, and the department had been stretched thin due to all the violence. There was also the incident of explosions and shootings outside the city. Her door opened again, and Emma was ready to scream at the person coming through. However, she looked up to see her right hand man Frank standing there with Emma's cellphone.

"Left it in the squad car." he told her, tossing it to her. She caught it, seeing that she had a message from a number she didn't know.

"Frank, get me a number look up for this." she ordered, writing the number down on a notepad and then handing it to Frank who nodded and left the office. Emma looked back down at her phone and read the text to herself.

"Gang meeting in three days. Location will come soon. Don't share information. Could get called off." the text read. Emma stared at it, seeing another text come through right after with a location to the Sandy Shores Airfield.

* * *

Maddog knocked on the door to one of his lieutenant's house. Elijah and Tyreese had gone out on his orders to make sure all the warehouses were running their product smoothly out onto the street. When no one answered the door at Fat Richie's house, Maddog grew impatient. He knew Fat Richie was home, or he would've told him otherwise.

"Richie! Open the Goddamn door you fat ass bitch!" Maddog shouted at the door. There was still no reaction and he shook his head. He slammed his shoulder into the door and it lightly shook. Maddog repeated the action, and this time the door flew open.

"Oh shit!" Fat Richie shouted, jumping up from his couch. He was with four other Family members who were gathered around a map of the city that had warehouses marked down with an "X" right through them.

"What the fuck is goin' on here?" Maddog asked, looking at the map and that each of his men. Fat Richie put his hands out, shaking his head.

"It isn't what you think Maddog. We're… uh… thinking of a way to make storage and product distribution better." Fat Richie said.

"So you're saying my work is shitty?" Maddog asked.

"No bro, we're trying to help." Fat Richie attempted to calm the temper-mental gang leader.

"Well, to someone not in this little club, it looks like you plan on taking down my warehouses. You trying to make me look bad?" Maddog asked him.

"What the fuck? Bro we followed you after Reg, why would we do that?" Fat Richie asked, taking a step forward. "That's just stupid."

"Stupid?!" Maddog shouted, shooting one of the gang members in the head. The other three stood up and were all shot at quickly, barely having a chance to run. Fat Richie shook with fear, not moving from his spot. "Ungrateful, and unloyal." Maddog muttered. He raised his pistol and fired it four more times, putting four bullet's into Fat Richie's chest and stomach. His lieutenant fell backwards onto his couch, his eyes wide open as he quickly bled out.

"Stupid fucks." Maddog said, spitting on the map as he tossed the pistol onto the ground and walked out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

Jiao-Long Fong stood in his office overlooking the main sweatshop that was used as a front for his criminal activity. His hands were behind his back as he pondered what could go wrong with the information of another meeting taking place. After the last one, most gang leaders were hesitant to have such a large event with all of them present. A knock on his office door caused him to leave his thoughts. He walked to the door and opened it, seeing some of his men standing there.

"What is it?" he spat out at them.

"Ping Liew sir." the front man spoke. Jiao's facial expression intensified as he moved to the side, letting his men in. With them, they carried Jiao's former assistant Ping Liew. They pushed her down onto her knees in the middle of the office.

"Why is she brought back here? She was told she'd be killed if she was seen in my territory." Jiao spoke to his men, while Ping stared forward.

"She was spotted sir. Around one of the warehouses. We caught her with this." the lead man informed Jiao, giving him a notepad. On the notepad was information about the warehouse which included guard shifts, shipments, and distribution.

"Who were you going to give this to?" Jiao asked, walking to his desk and throwing the notepad down onto it. He opened one of his drawers and pulled out a pistol, cocking it and walking back over to Ping, standing over her now. "Answer."

"Robbie." Ping responded.

"What would he do?" Jiao said with a smirk.

"Give it to Alex, or Maddog, or someone that would come after you." Ping said, looking up at her former boss. "That way I could watch you di-" she was in the middle of saying before a bullet was put through her head by Jiao. Her body quickly slumped over and a small puddle of blood began to form around underneath her head.

"Clean this mess up." Jiao instructed, walking back over to his desk and sitting down in his chair, rubbing his chin as he watched his men pick up the lifeless body of Ping Liew.

* * *

Alex entered the mobile home that was provided to his small group of people by Damon and the rest of the bikers. Smiles and Damon had gone off to talk about the gang meeting that would rid them of most of their problems. Meanwhile, Alex was left to come up with a plan to take down Morgan and Connor. He sat down on a beaten up couch and looked around at the group he had left.

Catherine sat next to him, resting against his side. Sarah and Carlos were whispering to each other at the very small kitchen table. Tyler and Sergio were standing by the door, not speaking but playing a game on a piece of paper. Colton sat by himself on the floor, spinning a knife around in his hand while he stared forward at the wall opposite him. Alex let out a sigh, pulling Catherine closer into him as he closed his eyes, relaxing for the first time in a while. He'd have to break the peace soon, but for now everyone needed this calm moment.

"So." Alex said, causing all eyes in the trailer to move to him. Even Colton was brought of his daze as the group's de facto leader looked to him as he spoke. "Smiles is gonna handle things with the gangs. That leaves us to deal with the real problem at hand."

"Connor." Colton muttered. Alex looked at him and gave a slight nod.

"Right. Connor, Morgan, Donny, that whole crew." Alex spoke, making sure everyone was on the same page.

"And Alexa. That bitch doesn't get left out of what we will do to them." Sarah said, balling up a fist that Carlos quickly put his hand over.

"Don't worry Sarah. Everyone is going to be able to take out their frustration and pain on them once we corner them. Which is what we need to talk about. Getting them weak." Alex said, looking to Tyler and Sergio.

"What do we have to do with that?" Tyler asked.

"You two are pretty new, but you're both probably the smartest ones here. For some odd reason you ended up in this group so you gotta help out." Alex told them.

"You got it." Sergio spoke up, slapping Tyler's shoulder who looked at him worriedly. Sergio tried to relax his friend by giving him a smirk while Alex stood up from the couch.

"Let me know what you need from us and you got our help. For now… let's all relax. I think we deserve that for the moment. We've taken out a good chunk of Connor's men and his top soldier. We're getting to him everyone. From here on out, it's all out war." Alex told them, looking at each of his friends in the eye before walking out of the trailer.


End file.
